18/48
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 48-وَعُرِضُوا عَلَى رَبِّكَ صَفًّا لَّقَدْ جِئْتُمُونَا كَمَا خَلَقْنَاكُمْ أَوَّلَ مَرَّةٍ بَلْ زَعَمْتُمْ أَلَّن نَّجْعَلَ لَكُم Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 48-Ve uridû alâ rabbike saffâ(saffen), lekad ci'tumûnâ kemâ halaknâkum evvele merreh(merretin), bel zeamtum ellen nec'ale lekum mev'ıdâ(mev'ıden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve uridû : ve sunuldular, arz edildiler * 2. alâ rabbi-ke : senin Rabbine * 3. saffen : saf saf, sıra halinde * 4. lekad : andolsun * 5. ci'tumû-nâ : bize geldiniz * 6. kemâ : gibi * 7. halaknâ-kum : sizi yarattık * 8. evvele : ilk, evvel * 9. merretin : kez, defa * 10. bel : hayır * 11. zeamtum (zeame) : zanda bulundunuz : (zanda bulunup bir şey söyledi) * 12. ellen nec'ale : bizim asla yapmayacağımızı, yapamayacağımızı * 13. lekum : size * 14. mev'ıden : vaadedilen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 48-Hepsi de saf saf Rabbine arz edilir, andolsun ki der, önce nasıl yarattıysak sizi öylece geldiniz tapımıza; size muayyen bir zaman tâyin etmedik mi sandınız? Ali Bulaç Meali * 48-Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, siz ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. Hayır, bizim size bir kavuşma zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? Ahmet Varol Meali * 48-Saflar halinde Rabbine sunulurlar. "Andolsun, sizi ilk kez yarattığımız gibi bize geldiniz. Hayır, sizin için buluşma vakti belirlemeyeceğimizi sanmıştınız (değil mi)?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 48-Dizi dizi Rabbine sunulduklarında onlara: 'And olsun ki, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi Bize geldiniz. Sizi bir yere toplamak için söz vermediğimizi iddia etmiştiniz değil mi?' denir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 48-Hepsi saf saf Rabbinin huzuruna çıkarılırlar. Onlara, “Andolsun, sizi ilk önce yarattığımız gibi bize geldiniz. Oysa siz, sizin için hesaba çekileceğiniz bir zaman belirlemediğimizi sanmıştınız” denir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 48-Ve hepsi sıra sıra Rabbinin huzuruna çıkarılmışlardır: Andolsun ki sizi ilk defasında yarattığımız şekilde bize geldiniz. Oysa size vâdedilenlerin tahakkuk edeceği bir zaman tayin etmediğimizi sanmıştınız, değil mi? Edip Yüksel Meali * 48-Ve sırayla Rabbine sunulurlar. Bize, ilk başta sizi nasıl yarattıysak öyle gelirsiniz. Oysa, böyle bir buluşmayı gerçekleştirmeyeceğimizi ileri sürüyordunuz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 48-Hepsi saf saf Rabbine arzedilecekler; (O da şöyle) buyurur: «İşte andolsun ki, ilk önce yarattığımız gibi bize geldiniz; fakat siz va'd ettiğimiz zamanı gerçekleştiremeyeceğimizi sanmıştınız, değil mi?» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 48-Ve hepsi saffolarak Rabbına arz edilmişlerdir, işte buyurur celâlim hakkı için ilk def'a yarattığımız gibi bize geldiniz, fakat size hiç bir mev'id yapmıyacağız zuummetmiştiniz değilmi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 48-Ve Rabbine bir saf olarak arzedilmişlerdir. Muhakkak ki siz, kendinizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi Bize gelmiş oldunuz. Hayır. Siz zû'm etmiş idiniz ki, sizin için hiçbir mev'id tayin etmeyeceğiz. Muhammed Esed * 48-Ve dizi dizi Rablerinin huzuruna çıkarıldıklarında (Rableri onlara şöyle diyecek:) "İşte, sizi ilk kez yarattığımız günkü gibi (bütünüyle yapayalnız ve boyun eğmiş olarak) huzurumuza geldiniz; oysa, sizin için böyle bir buluşmayı gerçekleştirmeyeceğimizi sanıyordunuz hep!" Suat Yıldırım * 48-Hepsi sıra sıra Rabbinin huzuruna arz olundular. Ve şöyle nida edildi onlara: "İlkin sizi nasıl yarattıksa, aynen o şekilde Biz’e döndünüz. Siz ise, böyle bir buluşma belirlemediğimizi iddia ederdiniz değil mi?" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 48-Ve hepsi sıra sıra senin Rabbine sunulmuşlardır: "Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi (çırılçıplak, yalnız, malsız, mülksüz) bize geldiniz! Oysa siz, size (yaptıklarınızdan hesap sorulacak) bir zaman tayin etmeyeceğimizi sanmıştınız!" Şaban Piriş Meali * 48-Saf saf Rablerinin huzuruna arz edilirler. -İlk defa sizi yarattığımız gibi yine bize geldiniz. Oysa sizi toplayacağımıza dair bir söz vermediğimizi iddia etmiştiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 48-Hepsi saf saf Rabbine arz olunur. İlk önce sizi nasıl yarattıysak, öylece huzurumuza gelmişsinizdir. Halbuki size olan vaadimiz için bir zaman belirlemediğimizi sanıyordunuz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 48-Hepsi, saflar halinde Rabbine arz edilmiştir. Yemin olsun, sizi ilk kez yarattığımız gibi yine bize geldiniz. Ama siz, sizin için hesabın görüleceği bir zaman belirlemeyeceğimizi sanmıştınız. Yusuf Ali (English) * 48-And they will be marshalled before thy Lord in ranks, (with the announcement), "Now have ye come to Us (bare) as We created you(2389) first: aye, ye thought We shall not fulfil the appointment made to you to meet (Us)!":(2390) M. Pickthall (English) * 48- And they are set before thy Lord in ranks (and it is said unto them): Now verily have ye come unto Us as We created you at the first. But ye thought that We had set no tryst for you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 48- Onlar, saf halinde Rabbine arz edilmişlerdir. Allah, onlara şöyle diyecektir: "Şüphesiz sizi ilk önce yarattığımız gibi bize geldiniz. Fakat, size kıyamet için yaptığımız vaadi yerine getirmeyeceğimizi sanmıştınız, değil mi? Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *46- Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici-süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. 47- Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün,(42) yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün;(43) onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır.(44) 48- Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. (45) Hayır, siz, Bizim size bir kavuşma-zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? 49- (Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu-günahkârların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle-korkuya kapıdıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp-döküyor?" Yapıp-ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez.(46) 50- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi.(47) O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı.(48) Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. 51- Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım.(49) Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı-güç de edinmedim. AÇIKLAMA 42. Yer çekimi ortadan kalktığında o gün, dağlar, bulutlar gibi oraya buraya hareket edeceklerdir. Kur'an aynı olayı Neml Suresi 88'de şöyle anlatır: "Dağları görürsün de onları sabit (donmuş) sanırsın, oysa o gün onlar bulutların sürüklenmesi gibi sürüklenirler." 43. "Yeri çırılçıplak görürsün." Yeryüzünde ne bir bitki, ne de bir bina kalacaktır ve o çırılçıplak bir alan haline gelecektir. Bu surenin 8. ayetinde de aynı olaya değinilmiştir. 44. Yani, "İlk insan Adem'den kıyamet gününün son anında doğan çocuğa dek bütün insanları mahşerde toplayacağız. Hatta doğduktan sonra bir kez nefes alan bir çocuk bile o gün mahşerde toplananlar arasında olacaktır." 45. Bu söz o gün, ahireti inkar edenlere hitaben söylenecektir: "Şimdi, peygamberlerin öğrettiği bilginin doğru olduğunu görüyorsunuz, onlar size Allah'ın sizi annelerinizin rahminde ilk yarattığı gibi tekrar dirilteceğini söylemişlerdi fakat siz bunu inkar etmiştiniz. İkinci kez hayata döndürülüp döndürülmediğinizi şimdi söyleyin bakalım." 46. "Rabbin hiç kimseye (zerre kadar) zulmetmez": Ne başkasının işlediği bir günah bir kimsenin hesap defterine yazılır, ne bir kimse işlediği günahın cezasından fazlasına çarptırılır, ne de suçsuz bir insan cezalandırılır. 47. Adem ve İblis kıssasına, sapık insanları yaptıkları hata konusunda uyarmak amacıyla değinilmiştir. İnsanların kendilerinin iyiliğini isteyen peygamberleri bir tarafa bırakıp da, Adem'e secde etmeyi reddettiğinden beri insanların ezeli düşmanı olan İblis'in tuzaklarına kapılmaları büyük bir hatadır. 48. İblis'in Allah'a isyan etmesi muhtemeldi. Çünkü o meleklerden değil cinlerden biriydi. Kur'an'da meleklerin kesinlikle ve yaratılıştan itaatkâr olduklarının açıkça ifade edildiğine dikkat edilmelidir. 1) "Onlar büyüklük taslamazlar, kendilerine hakim olan Rablerinden korkarlar ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Nahl: 50) 2) ".... Onlar Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Tahrim: 6) Meleklerin tersine cinler, insanlar gibidirler. İtaat etme seçeneklerine sahiptirler. Yani onlara da inanma veya inanmama, itaat etme veya isyan etme özgürlük ve yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu, İblisin cinlerden biri olduğu ve bu nedenle de onun isyan yolunu seçtiği söylenerek de açığa çıkmaktadır. (Bkz. Hicr: 27, Cin: 13-15) Bu ayet, İblisin bir melek olduğu, hatta sıradan bir melek değil, meleklerin başkanı olduğu konusunda çoğu insanda var olan yanlış anlamayı tamamen ortadan kaldırmaktadır. Kur'an'da geçen "Biz meleklere" "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde hepsi secde etti, fakat İblis secde edenlerden olmadı" ifadesi nedeniyle ortaya çıkan zorluk ve karışıklığa gelince, meleklere verilen emrin, meleklerin yönetimi altında bulunan tüm yeryüzü yaratıkları için geçerli olduğuna, onların da insana boyun eğmek zorunda olduklarına dikkat edilmelidir. Buna uygun bir şekilde bütün yaratıklar meleklerle birlikte secde ettiler, fakat İblis onlarla birlikte secde etmekten kaçındı. Bkz. Müminun: 73 49. Burada kafirlere şeytanların itaat ve ibadete layık olmadıkları, çünkü onların yerlerin ve göklerin yaratılışında hiç bir katkıları olmadığı, hatta onların kendilerinin bile yaratıldıkları, bu nedenle sadece Allah'ın ibadete layık olduğu anlatılmak istenmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *48. Ve dizi dizi Rablerinin huzuruna çıkarıldıklarında onlara şöyle diyecek: (50) "İşte, sizi ilk kez yarattığımız günkü gibi yapayalnız ve boyun eğmiş olarak huzurumuza geldiniz; (51) oysa, sizin için böyle bir buluşmayı gerçekleştirmeyeceğimizi sanıyordunuz hep!" 50 - Yani, hayattayken, ölümden sonra dirilme gerçeğini inkara kalkışanlara. 51 - Karş. 6:94. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *48. Ve Rabbine bir saf olarak arzedilmişlerdir. Muhakkak ki, siz, kendinizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. Hayır.. Siz iddia etmiş idiniz ki, sizin için hiçbir mevid tayin etmiyeceğiz. 48. (Ve) kıyamet günü bütün mahlûkat (rabbine bir saf olarak) dağınık ve karışık olmaksızın bir düzen içerisinde (arzedilmişlerdir) Yani: Hepsi de birbirine engel olmaksızın muhasebe için sevkedilmiş olacaklardır. Ve onlara denilecektir ki: (Muhakkak siz kendinizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz) hepinizde birer birer, baş açık, yalın ayak veya mallar ve yardımcılardan yanınızda bir şey bulunmaksızın mahşer mahkemesine sevkedilmiş bulundunuz. Ahireti inkâr etmiş olanlara da kınamak için denilecektir ki: (Hayır, siz) dünyada (iddia etmiştiniz ki, sizin için hiç bir mevid) kendisinde toplanacağınız bir vakit, bir yer (tayin etmiyeceğiz) evet.. Ey inkarcılar!. Siz sanıyordunuz ki, sizi öldürdükten sonra artık diriltmiyeceğiz, iyi kulları mükâfatlara kavuşturmayacağız bu hususta ilâhî bir vaad yoktur. Şimdi bu kıyamet gününü görünüz bakalım!.